fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hubert
|fullname = Hubert von Vestra |jap_fullname = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =20 (Pre-Timeskip) |birthday =April 17 |fod_birth =17th of the Great Tree Moon Imperial Year 1160 |relatives =Marquisate of Vestra (Father) |nationality =Adrestian Empire |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire |faction(s) =Black Eagles |occupation(s)=Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |class = Noble |jap_voiceby = Katsuyuki Konishi |voiceby = Robbie Daymond }} Hubert is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Hubert is a student at the Officers Academy who is from the Adrestian Empire and a member of the Black Eagles. At the start of the game he is 20 years old. Profile Early life The tactician of the Black Eagles as well as the eldest son and heir of the Marquisate of Vestra, he has been Edelgard's vassal since the age of six. Academy phase Hubert becomes a student at Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and serves as Edelgard's retainer in the Black Eagles. War phase Crimson Flower If Edelgard is sided with after it is revealed that she was the Flame Emperor, in Imperial Year 1185, Hubert assists Edelgard in forming the Black Eagle Strike Force at Garreg Mach. Azure Moon Hubert is among the forces joining Edelgard during the three way battle at Gronder Field. Though he proves problematic for the Kingdom Army, he is ultimately overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Hubert mainly takes a passive role, supporting Edelgard as her advisor. He does make a few appearances as the Boss of some paralogues such as Petra's and Dimitri, but is ultimately forced to retreat in his defeat for both. After Dimitri and the Kingdom forces capture Fort Merceus, Hubert receives a message from the Kingdom, requesting Edelgard to parley with Dimitri. Surprisingly, Edelgard accepts on a whim and meets with Dimitri and Byleth with Hubert in tow. Ultimately, the two are unable to reconcile their differences and war between the two will come to a head in the Empire. Hubert makes a final stand in Enbarr, leading the Empire's forces to defend the city. Despite a tremendous and grueling defense, Hubert is killed and with his dying breaths, hopes that Edelgard will win. His fall leads to the capture of Enbarr, allowing Dimitri and his forces to finally face Edelgard within the Empire's castle. Verdant Wind/Silver Snow Personality Hubert has been a stalwart servant to Edelgard and expresses undying loyalty to her. He is protective of her, and will do whatever it takes to eliminate obstacles for her, as his supports with Byleth in particular have him openly considering killing them if he thinks that they aren't useful to Edelgard. He is willing to disregard orders if he believes it to not be in Edelgard's or the Empire's long-term benefit. Hubert's willingness to carry out gruesome orders and willingness to use underhanded methods to advance his master's plans put him at odds with Ferdinand, who believes a good advisor is one who challenges others to be better. Hubert hates his father for similar reasons, as he played a role in Edelgard being spirited away to Faerghus as a youth and the corruption of the Empire's nobility. As such, he shows no hesitation in having him killed him as part of the purge of said nobility. Even when Hanneman points out that he could have been trying to protect him by garnering power for himself, Hubert refuses to budge on his hatred of him. While considered a calculating individual, Edelgard has vouched that he is honorable. This is most exemplified on how he expresses contempt for Those Who Slither in the Dark for how, contrary to his actions, which are all for what he sees as a necessity, lack any justifiable motives in his view, and he makes it clear in the Black Eagles route that they only work together because they need their assistance. Hubert also attempts to get along with fellow members of his house but he expresses his support of them in strange ways, such as giving Bernadetta to his hardest laugh in an effort to help her overcome her fear. However, he also views his classmates as assets to the Empire and tends to measure their worth based on how useful they are to the Empire. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |30% |55% |45% |45% |35% |25% |40% |35% |} Maximum Stats |67 |43 |80 |62 |63 |51 |45 |57 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Miasma Δ |Heal |- |D+ |Mire Β |Nosferatu |- |C |Banshee Θ |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Death Γ | |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Dark Spikes Τ | |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Hubert is arguably the strongest mage you have when it comes to the Black Eagles (unless you recruit other set members, for example Lysithea), meaning that he's going to do most of the heavy hitting when it comes to magic. Given his skill levels, Hubert will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier), the Fighter class family (Fighter, Archer, Sniper), and the Monk class family (Monk, Mage, Dark Mage, Warlock, Dark Bishop, Dark Knight). His set growths make him fit best on the Monk Path. His budding talent in Lances will make him turning into a Dark Knight become a reality. Like many other mages, Hubert is particularly fragile and needs to be in gentle hands to best serve the player. Keep this aloof servant behind a more suited tank and he will serve you and the rest of your team greatly. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) * Edelgard * Ferdinand * Linhardt * Caspar * Bernadetta * Dorothea * Petra * Hanneman * Shamir Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Sinister Servant :''The Adrestian Empire's Minister of the Imperial Household and legitimate son of Marquis Vestra. Has sworn complete fealty to Edelgard. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Rauðrfox+ Rising Thunder }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Three Houses :Hubert/Quotes Heroes :Hubert/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Hubert - Emperor's Confidant : Hubert devoted his life fully to the service of Edelgard. Operating in the light and the shadows alike, he disposed of countless burdens facing his emperor, using any means necessary. Though his ghastly appearance and imposing demeanor were ever feared, he paid his reputation little heed, focusing instead on his loyalty to the emperor. Hubert and Byleth : After a fierce battle, Byleth and Edelgard finally brought the tyranny of a godlike being to an end. Though wounded in the conflict and stripped of divine power, Byleth continued to fight alongside the emperor to bring true peace. Hubert joined them in this fight, fulfilling his promise to confront those who slither in the dark head-on. In that darkness, Byleth and Hubert formed an unbreakable bond. It is said that, as a married couple, they were totally inseparable. Hubert and Edelgard : As the new Adrestian emperor, Edelgard gave all she had to breathe new life into the government of Fódlan. With tireless work, great sacrifice, and her devoted servant Hubert by her side, she instituted new class reforms and helped to ensure the people's independence. Hubert was always close at hand, ready to dispose of unsavory burdens by any means necessary. In their later years, they passed the fruits of her labor on to Edelgard's successor and vanished from the public eye. Though it is said they spent the rest of their lives together, it is unlikely they ever gave voice to the true depth of their affections. Hubert and Petra : Shortly after the war, Brigid renegotiated its diplomatic arrangement with the Adrestian Empire, ending its service as a vassal and becoming a full ally. As part of that agreement, Petra, queen of Brigid, was wed to Hubert, Marquis Vestra. Some say that the marriage was purely political, ordered by Emperor Edelgard, while others insist that it was of their own accord. Although they led busy lives, and sometimes lived separately. Still, their shared home in the western Fódlan village of Nuvelle was filled with their many children, suggesting a loving union. Hubert and Bernadetta : The marriage between Hubert, Minister of the Imperial Household, and Bernadetta, leader of House Varley, was so surprising to the public that it was much talked about even outside of political circles in the capital. Bernadetta took the oppurtunity to survey the far reaches of the new Adrestian Empire, and in her absence, Hubert took well to the management of Varley territory. They proved to be an astonishingly good match, working together to protect Fódlan from the shadows. It is said that they showed their affection for one another by wearing matching embroidered flowers. Hubert and Dorothea : After the war, the Mittlefrank Opera Company made a resurgence, in no small part thanks to the patronage of Emperor Edelgard's confidant, Hubert. Dorothea made a comeback as a songstress in the troupe, which traveled all over Fódlan, putting a large share of its profits towards relief efforts. The opera company was warmly welcomed by the war-weary people as a source of solace, and became even more famous than before. It was not discovered until many years later that the troupe's tour had been a covert operation, coordinated by Hubert and Dorothea, to gather intelligence for the Empire. Hubert and Ferdinand : Hubert and Ferdinand became the left and right hands of Emperor Edelgard, competing constantly with each other to see who could be the more helpful. They were opposites - The Minister of the Imperial Household, melancholy and merciless, and the prime minister, bright and compassionate. Still, they brought out the best in each other.As the empire became orderly and prosperous, the two came to be known as the nation's "Two Jewels," and were remembered fondly for generations to come. Some say their fame made even Emperor Edelgard jealous. Hubert and Shamir : As confidant of Edelgard, Hubert disposed of every burden facing his emperor by any means necessary, and excelled at working in the shadows. Supporting him from the frontlines was the former mercenary, Shamir, who commanded the emperor's elite troops. When the two married, they appeared from the outside to be little more than a lord of the empire and his dutiful wife. In reality, their nights were filled with fierce combat against rebels, assassins, and those who slither in the dark. It is reported that one of them was known to often state that, "To find love between life and death is a gift." It is unknown which of the two actually spoke these words. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hubert is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Hubert is a germanic name, meaning "bright heart". Trivia * He also shares his English voice actor, Robbie Daymond, with Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Tobin. ** Hubert shares his Japanese voice actor, Katsuyuki Konishi, with Fates' Xander, and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Randal. * Hubert stands at 188cm (or about 6’2”). * In one of the counselor's problems it's revealed that Hubert wants to become a pegasus knight, but is afraid of heights. ** In fact, Hubert has Flying as one of his weaknesses. * Hubert has a unique battle model as a Dark Mage and Dark Bishop. ** Hubert is also the only character with a unique battle model as one of these two classes. * Hubert is the only retainer that can survive only in the path where he's recruited. Dedue, Gilbert and Hilda can all survive in Azure Moon and Verdant Wind. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters